


Made to Order

by Miharu_is_Harukas_Love_Child



Category: Death Note
Genre: Light Bondage, M/M, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-07
Updated: 2015-05-07
Packaged: 2018-03-29 10:41:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3893335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miharu_is_Harukas_Love_Child/pseuds/Miharu_is_Harukas_Love_Child
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Matt orders an elaborate sex doll from one of Near's bizarre "toy" catalogues. When the pretty blonde thing isn't quite as lifeless as meets the eye, will Matt end up being the real toy? Bondage kink written as a birthday present for ShinigamiMailJeevas! COMPLETE</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Made to Order

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ShinigamiMailJeevas](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShinigamiMailJeevas/gifts).



> New A/N: This is a repost of this story from my old account Miharu is Haruka's Love Child. Also, as a thank you for my beautiful fan art for Tearoom, there is now a second chapter.
> 
> Original A/N: OMG THIS IS A DAY LATE I'M SOOO SORRY! XD. This is my birthday present to my Mail, ShinigamiMailJeevas. LOVE her! She rocks my Mihael into incoherent speech during cyber sex. Literally *Shouting out* Yo, bitch! You got my first lemon! (this is my first lemon, ever, so if it sux…blame Gami ^^") She also wrote me a one-shot for my birthday last week, called "Mello Bo Peep". Mello in a corset FTW.
> 
> And actually, this is the 2nd version of the story. The original one was a lot longer but a lot…weirder and I decided this one made better sense…and better kink ^^.
> 
> Disclaimer: I currently own your attention span. Yeah yeah yeah, screw me why dontcha?
> 
> Oh and this is NOT an AU…you'll see why at the end. ^^" oh, and I promise there is NO M/N, Near is in the story for kicks…teehee

It was official; the worse pastime in the history of all the shit guys do when they're bored was NOT looking at baby photos, nor was it scraping mold from the bottom of gym lockers or counting the hairs on Aunt Marge's chin. No, the worst pastime in the history of shit guys do when their bored HAD to be watching Near clip coupons from his Toys R Us magazine. Seriously, you could lose a few brain cells that way.

And fuck it all if Matt wasn't bored as fuck.

"Near, please tell me you have other plans for today," begged the redhead, allowing his legs and arms to sprawl all over his friend's couch.

"You might stave off your boredom if you read through one of these," replied the younger man who's attention was undivided between his scissors and catalog.

"Near, do I look like I fucking want to play with Barbies?"

Near shifted, diving slightly under the coffee table to pull out a crate of magazines. He held the top of the crate in one hand and pulled out a glossy book with his free fingers.

He glanced at the title and threw it to Matt, who caught it and peered at the front cover. The magazine was called Pleazy and the cover showed an old man tinkering at a workshop.

"What the fuck is this, Near?"

"You might try opening it."

Matt's eyes widened as he flipped through the pages, each time he turned the glossy sheets, he was greeted with increasingly erotic figurines and sex toys. Pleazy, apparently, was a store that specialized in custom kinks. There was an add for free consultations for buying personalized sex dolls. They created dolls that matched your personality's desires and could make your greatest wet dream come true.

Matt looked up at Near, who merely shrugged.

"What, Matt? I am curious about sex, too."

"Alright then."

"Alright, then?"

"Yep, this settles it. We're going to this shop. NOW"

It looked like a regular building from the outside, but the address matched the one on the advertisement. Matt walked in and pulled Near along. Near had qualms about going, but he was honestly curious. It was the only type of toy shop he'd never walked into before. The boys walked down a corridor, walked into a small waiting room. An old man greeted them.

"Hello, my name is Roger, welcome to Pleazy. We make your wet dreams a reality. How may I help you today?"

Near tried to hide behind Matt as the redhead sauntered up to the man, showing him the ad.

"We'd like a consultation."

"Ah, certainly, please follow me."

The boys followed the old man into a strange workshop with many partially assembled plastic bodies. There were a great many machines in the room, all shiny and making plip sounds as the boys passed. In the far corner was another old man that Matt recognized from the cover of the magazine.

"Quillish, we have some customers."

"Ah, thank you Roger, please leave them here and I shall wait on them."

The man turned to greet them, smiling through his glasses, "What can I do for you boys?"

"We'd like a consultation, sir."

"One for each of you?"

"Umn, no. If possible, we'd like a combined order."

The man nodded. He told Matt and Near to sit on some strange metallic chairs. They resembled those hair drying seats that you sometimes see in salons. The man slid some helmet-like things over their heads and handed them each a control with a button.

"I am about to test what stimuli you respond to. Each time you see an image that you like, press the button."

It was like having an electric pulse shot through your brain. Their eyes were still open and yet many images flooded their thoughts. Most of them were pictures of guys and girls, in various stages of nudity. After about ten minutes, Mr. Wammy removed the helmets and told the boys to follow him to another room.

The second room was empty except for a large computer.

"This computer is compiling the results of our test. It will use that to project the most desire-able doll."

They watched as the screen of the computer swirled with digits and images. Slowly, a body began to form on the screen. The toes digitized first, and the model was built upward from the feet. Matt stared at the body after it had materialized on the screen. It was male, with silky white skin and slender appendages. His eyes were the most shocking blue that Matt had ever seen and the blond strands of his hair fell delicately across feminine features. To Matt, the model resembled an angel more than a human.

"He's beautiful," whispered Near.

"We'll take it."

Matt and Near could hardly contain their excitement during the weeks it took before their doll was delivered. Finally, Roger appeared at Matt's apartment with a large package.

"Here you go," the old man said. "We called this model, Mello. Enjoy yourself."

Matt tore open the brown box and removed the bubble wrapping. Several small encased packages contained added accessories that Near had ordered as well. Most of the accessories were bondage paraphernalia, ranging from a collar, to handcuffs, and even a cock ring. A few other strange things were included, like a bottle of heated lubricant. An instruction manual lay at Matt's feet as he gazed at the perfect body in the box.

'Mello' was even better looking as a physical entity. Matt began to salivate. The doll was wearing a leather collar and tight leather shorts. Matt pulled the toy out of the box and carried him to his bedroom. He lay Mello on his bed and stared a little hesitantly at it…he really ought to call Near…but as he gazed at the creamy skin…he decided it could wait.

Matt pulled his clothes off and joined the toy on his bed. He ran his fingers across Mello's chest.

"God you're beautiful."

He hooked his fingers around the waist of the leather shorts, yanking them down. Matt wasn't quite sure how it was supposed to work, but he guessed it had to be similar to fucking a girl...He stroked his penis, but he didn't need much manual stimulation. Mello was simply perfect in every way. He positioned himself over the doll.

"It's just a toy so...no need for a prep and stretch, right?"

He slid Mello's legs over his shoulder and pushed his dick through the doll's ass.

"Ahh...much tighter than a person."

The doll felt good, impossibly so! Matt didn't know his cock could feel so wonderful as he slid it in and out of the doll's hole. He moaned freely until he came inside Mello, his semen sliding down the plastic legs...He grinned at the doll...and prepped his dick for another round.

Matt waited until he came down from his sex high to call Near.

"You forgot to install the CD to his brain."

"There was a...CD?"

Near was not happy that Matt decided to fuck the doll first, especially since they'd each paid for half the costs. He was even more annoyed that Matt hadn't bothered to read the owner's manual…if he had he would have realized that it was an interactive doll. An installation CD could be hooked up and artificial intelligence downloaded into the doll's circuitry.

"Fine, you do it then."

"Okay. I'll take him to my apartment. Come by in an hour to see the progress."

Matt lost track of time as he played Mario Kart. When he glanced at the clock, he realized that nearly six hours had passed. Near should have been finished ages ago! He got up angrily. The little albino fucker must have been trying to get back at him for taking his turn with Mello first. The redhead marched towards Near's apartment, fished his spare key out of his pocket and unlocked the door.

Near and Mello were in the living room...Mello was sitting on the coffee table, a gun in his hand and Near was...

"You…you. Oh my God! Near!"

"He touched me the wrong way," sneered the blonde, parting his legs as he slid his body across Near's coffee table.

Matt could only stare as Mello's fingers dipped into the gash of Near's chest, each tip becoming saturated in blood. He lifted the index to his lips and lapped up the steady drips that ran the length of his hand.

Something began stirring in Matt that he couldn't control. Everything in him should have screamed danger, should have told him to run, to get help, to make a futile attempt at saving the life of his friend who was obviously dead…and yet, he could only stare. Only stare as the sinful lips licked away the bloodstains as if they were licking chocolate from those fingertips.

Because as incredibly horrific as it was to walk into your friend's apartment to find the after effects of homicide, and as unhinging as it was to be in the same room with the killer, and as impossible as it was that the murderer was a doll, a toy, a man-made plastic play-thing…Matt was…aroused.

Matt was so far gone that he could barely see straight. He wasn't even aware when Mello pushed a gun against his temple. He barely heard the blond whisper directions in his ear. Later, he wouldn't remember how they left the apartment, only that he'd thought to lock the door behind them…

"Why did you want to come to my place?" Matt huffed as he fumbled for his keys, the hard butt of Mello's gun pressing ominously into his back.

"I'm curious as to what the owner's manual says about me." Smiled the blond as they tumbled through the doorway together. "Get it. And the box I was packaged in."

Matt obliged, pulling the long cardboard contraption into his living room. Mello sat on his couch reading, his grin never faltering. Finally he grabbed up the clothes he was packaged with and handed them to Matt.

"Go to the bathroom and put these on. Meet me in the bedroom. Try any funny business and I will kill you."

"Why do you want me in your leather?"

The blond struck him hard across his cheek, "Naughty Matt. Talking back will only get you punished."

Matt slipped into the leather shorts and bondage top, but with much difficulties. It was so tight, he could barely contain his junk. Slowly as he watched himself in the mirror, he began to wonder how he'd gotten into the mess.

His thoughts wandered to Near and the image of his body was enough to make Matt sick. The more he thought about it though, he came to realization that he was more disgusted with the idea of a dead body that the actual fact that Near was dead. Could being around Mello have that kind of effect? Could it dehumanize him that far?

Matt wasn't sure he could handle the answers, so he simply let his mind numb as he exited the bathroom. The redhead turned towards the bedroom, curiosity beating apprehension, and slowly turned the knob. Mello was on his bed, sitting almost daintily on the edge with a pair of restraints in his hands. Several other ties lay at his feet in a mix of leather and chains. Matt swallowed as he inched forward.

"Face the wall and put your hands behind your back."

The moment he turned around, the blond shoved him against the peeling wall paper. Matt could feel many straps and ties straining the circulation to his hands. Then his arms were lifted painfully beyond their will to stretch. The 'pop' from his shoulders sounded nearly as heavy as the scream that left his lips; the straps on his wrists were attached to long chains that Mello promptly tied to a removable hook on the ceiling. And fuck was the position painful.

"Oh, don't tell me you're going to wuss out now, we've only just gotten started," smirked the blond.

"What are you trying to prove?" asked Matt, failing to mask his extreme discomfort.

"I want you to feel what it's like to be me...to the extent of what this book," he indicated his 'instruction manual' in his hand, "would have you do to me."

Matt's legs were spread apart and more straps were tied around his ankles, however, a long bar was tied between his legs so that he couldn't close the gap between them.

"Why are you doing this? Why did you hurt Near…why are you going to hurt me?"

"Because I can..."

Whatever response Matt had, was drowned in his yelps as he was struck mercilessly from behind. Mello roughly grabbed him by the hips and shoved the leather shorts down. Matt was in pain and could barely breathe in gasps as he was pushed forward, gravity straining his arms and shoulders, his entire weight falling on the balls of his feet.

"You're just my toy, right? No need for a prep and stretch." The blonde whispered into his ear, tauntingly repeating the same words Matt had voiced the first time he'd taken Mello.

Matt could only gasp in response.

He took a moment to enjoy the creaminess of Matt's skin as well as the perfect sculpting of his curves. With nothing more than a few birthmarks adorning his buttocks, he looked so vulnerable and helpless and sexy that the blond couldn't wait to add markings to the otherwise flawless skin. Mello grabbed his haunches and positioned himself before thrusting into the redhead dry. Matt's scream sounded permissive to his ears; he pulled out and slammed harder, violently ripping the delicate flesh within the boy. Mello struck him on the side of his head, yelling for him to 'shut the fuck up' or he'd be gagged. Matt couldn't help the tears that ran freely down his cheeks. The pain was too much for him and he was beginning to black out. Instinctively he tried to close his legs, but the bar kept his ankles a firm two feet in distance.

"Oh my God! Stop!" he begged. "Please stop!"

"Ask what you will, but your body is begging me to continue."

The blond touched Matt's penis, and as much as the redhead's pride was broken, as much as his mind screamed in indignation, he was undeniably hard. Either the world or his head was seriously fucked…

And then Mello hit his prostate.

As Matt had been screaming before, he was moaning now. Sweat beaded against his forehead and he tried to concentrate on the rush of adrenaline as it shot through his veins. He wriggled and struggled but the binds kept him in place. The blond slowed his pace a little and cupped his fingers around Matt's balls, squeezing them a little before sliding across his dick.

Pleasure. Pain. Pleasure. Pain. Pleasure. Pain. Both unbearable, both unceasing…they oscillated through Matt's system until he could no longer differentiate between the two. Mello slid his fingers through red hair and jerked Matt's head backwards until his whole body followed, gravity pushing him against the blonde, increasing the friction so sharply, Matt couldn't breathe.

"Fuck, Mello!" he gasped, his vision blurring.

The last thing the boy registered before he fainted was the touch of Mello's lips against his own, and the mounting pressure in his abdomen as he released all over the bedspread. Then his world became darkness…

The notebook slipped out of Mello's hand. He stared at the assignment as if it could bite him. He had been bored writing his own paper for their Creative Writing class and he'd only wanted a peek to see how the redhead's sci fi story was coming along. Mello blushed a little…Made to Order had been all about them…having sex. He couldn't believe Matt had actually written that! But how much of it was bullshit and how much was based on real life? Could…could Matt like him? Could Matt really feel that way?

"Too bad the part about me killing Near isn't true," sighed Mello, "Oh ewww, gross. Just…fuck no." grimaced Mello when he realized that Matt had written him to be both his own and the albino's dream fuck.

Because there was no way in the deepest pits of hell that he'd ever let the sheep touch him. The idea was inhumane. He was going to have a serious talk to Matt about his fantasies…

Matt's fantasies? Mello paused at the thought…he couldn't deny it; he'd yearned to get into Matt's pants for quite some time…he sat on his bed and closed his eyes, thinking of a plan...

When Matt opened the door to their shared room, he was confused. He'd only been gone for a few hours to play his Game Boy in the library as Mello had been too busy studying to talk to him. He glanced around their room. The lights were off except for the lamp near his bed. He kicked his shoes off near the door and walked towards his bed. He nearly fainted at the sight that greeted him.

Mello was on his bed, shirtless, with both of his hands cuffed to the bedpost.

"M...m…Mello?" squeaked the redhead, failing to keep his composure.

"Matty…I seem to be a little stuck. Would you untie me?" the blond purred.

Matt was in a trance as he walked to his bed. He was hard by the time he reached Mello.

"Wh…where're the keys to those things?"

"Under my tongue."

"…"


	2. Bonus Chapter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: This chapter was written to thank MoonlightM4gic/Yoliee for drawing an amazingly drool-worthy rendition of Mello from my story Tearoom. It's Mello in white Doc Martens...among other sexy things. What the fuck more could you want out of life? I know I could die happy right there with that image...and dat ass. It's all about dat ass.
> 
> Also...shameless PWP is shameless PWP. I hope I did alright. I haven't written a lemon in forever and the last one I did was blood play elevator rape *cough* so I'm a bit out of practice XD. OH WELL ENJOY ANYHOW.
> 
> Also, a special thanks to KariTwilightMist, who reminded me that it's entirely okay to get a little cliché sometimes. I went with the neck-kiss fyi :p
> 
> Since this story was originally written to a prompt from ShinigamiMailJeevas, I asked her to give me something to go off of for this chapter too. It was my mistake to ask her at 2AM. XD She said "sins and music." Then she told me to listen to Marina and the Diamonds and holy shit I was hooked.
> 
> This story was written to: Savages by Marina and the Diamonds...and also Schubert's Ave Maria

There was a moment of hesitation before the redhead released the breath he hadn't realized he was holding, "Mello, do you like me?"

Matt was very turned on, but at the same time he couldn't help but feel like he'd walked into a dream. He wasn't trying to think too hard but the situation seemed more like one of the various fantasies he'd written down about himself and the blond. Was Mello asking him to make a move? And as far as seduction went...the handcuffs were overkill. Not that Matt minded, but seriously all Mello needed to do was wiggle his tight little ass and Matt was his slave. Or... _would_  be.

"Matty," the blond simply growled. "You're doing that thing again where you think for yourself."

Mello spit the key out of his mouth and it landed right above his navel. Matt picked it up, the saliva coating his fingertips and Matt couldn't shake innuendos away. He looked at Mello and made a decision. He slowly placed his hand against the other's body and traced little circles on Mello's chest. Matt swallowed and decided he could fuck logic for the moment. Because it if wasn't a dream, he was gonna be very  _very_ happy. He closed his eyes for a second and decided which route he wanted to use.

"I thought you liked when I thought for myself." He smiled, "You're always complaining that I should use my brain more and stop being such a frustrating fucker."

"Why are you still talking?" Mello was irritated. "Look at me. Get a fucking clue already."

Matt merely smiled and tossed the key away.

He knew what he wanted and he'd deal with the consequences afterwards. Mello could kill him. He'd die happy.

The redhead yanked his shirt off in one swift and unerotic motion before climbing onto the bed with his best friend. Mello's eyes widened when he realized that the other was going to do exactly what he wanted and absolutely nothing more. That wasn't  _his_  intention at all. He didn't want to give all the control to Matt, even if he  _did_ want what was probably coming—what had  _better_  be coming. He squirmed a little bit, the cuffs digging into his wrists and he realized that his hands really weren't going to just slip out of them. Mello unconsciously squeezed his legs together.

"Matt uncuff me," he demanded.

Matt straddled Mello and removed his goggles. He looked directly into Mello's eyes. There was a tinge of fear mixed in with the apprehensive lust. Matt couldn't be mistaken. Mello wanted him. He wanted Mello. It was the natural course of things. But he'd make the other admit his attraction before giving in. Mello was putting on a tough front, but Matt knew he could get whatever he wanted as long as the cuffs held the other in place. Matt ran his fingers across Mello's stomach and stopped at his nipples, pinching the pink nubs lightly. Mello squirmed just a bit more. He rubbed the soft flesh with his thumbs and Mello relaxed a little bit. Matt closed his eyes and licked Mello's nipples tenderly. The blond's whole diaphragm moved up and down.

"Stop teasing me!"

"I'll untie you if you admit your feelings for me."

There. Matt said it. The one thing he knew Mello wouldn't be willing to do.

Mello's eyes widened, "Fuck you."

"Yeah I know you'd like to but you can't even touch me in that position, so be nice," and Matt took a deep breath before taking a nibble out of Mello's tender pink nib.

"Owww." Mello winced. He definitely didn't like biting, "What the fuck?"

"I'll untie you if you tell me your feelings. Otherwise I'm gonna continue teasing you this way and neither of us will get off."

"Matt I want to have sex with you, do I have to fucking spell it out? Stop this game. Let's just screw already."

When the other gave no reaction, Mello tried his best to give the redhead what he hoped were bedroom eyes. He'd seen women do it tons of time to miraculous effect. It couldn't be so difficult. Matt slip himself back and stopped looking and the blond. He stepped off of the bed. He undid the buckle to his jeans and slipped them and his boxers off.

"Mello I don't give a shit if you're feeling ultra horny and just want to have a little fun. I'm serious here. Look at what you do to me."

Mello set his eyes down toward's Matt's neither regions. His eyes rested on the scrawny frame as Matt blushed for Mello's inspection. Little wispy wires of thick rust-colored bush covered his dangling sacks. Penises aren't very nice looking when they're limp...they need a whole sideshow act to attract someone to their tuberous floppy shape and veiny structure. But Matt's dick wasn't limp and sagging like a sad wrinkled old man. It was swollen and  _circumcised_ , Mello realized, and it grew just a bit more, the pink folds around the tip unveiling the perfectly round head. Matt stood there and didn't touch himself. He just blushed and let Mello watch him.

"Yeah. I do that to people," Mello swallowed, his mouth going dry.

Matt ignored his comment and continued. "Mello I've been in love with you since forever. But if I'm going to hell for you, I wanna know that you feel the way I do too. Otherwise, this is just too cruel. I don't know if this is just your way of playing with me or what, but I'll give you everything only if you love me too."

Mello grumbled. He really just honestly wanted to have fun with Matt. But Matt was still shackled to that God he prayed to on occasion. Mello didn't believe in God. He never had. But Matt was some kind of Catholic or something. He kept a little red and gold rosary around and a Holy Bible in his drawer.

"Aren't you already breaking a bunch of commandments with those little stories of yours? Homosexuality is pretty damn high on the list of things that'll keep you out of Purgatory, much less Heaven," Mello countered, trying to break the conversation away from  _feelings_.

Stupid Matt. Had to fucking  _feel_  shit all the time. Mello preferred to do things on instinct and live in the moment to make the most of out everything. Matt needed to stop fighting himself. And he was already aroused to the point of pain. Mello wanted to screw and let the other guy deal with his shit on his own and not worry about labels and words and philosophy.

Matt backed away, and looked to his desk where his notebook was lying not quite in the place he'd last put it, "Ah...you erm...read that, did you?"

"No shit. By the way, what the hell is up the idea of making me an erotic object for goddamn  _Near_. I should kick your ass for such fucking blasphemy."

Matt took a deep breath. "Hey just because you hate him, doesn't mean he doesn't eye you like every one else in this damn place. And I don't blame him either. You're sexy. I'm not denying it, Mello. I want you. I really truly fucking do. But I'm being serious...I'd rather go seal my feelings away and pine after you on my own than have you play with me like this."

Mello wasn't sure how to react. I mean yeah he  _liked_  Matt, obviously. But... _love_? Was the other boy fucking high? Like Mello ever actually thought of shit like that. He was frustrated mentally and sexually and he  _had_  thought it through. So what if if he was openly gay? It didn't mean he wanted to diddle just anyone. Matt was presumably also carrying his v-card. Some commandment or other prevented him from having sex with a girl out of marriage so Mello wasn't questioning the status of his cherry boy. Especially not after that confession of...love...

Mello sighed, "Matt you're my best friend."

"Yeah, so?"

"So I trust you. You think I'd offer this ass to just anyone?" Mello felt his face grow hot at his own sudden shyness.

Matt was winning. Just  _slightly._

He walked over to his closet and pulled out a shoe box. From inside it he extracted something Mello couldn't see and a bottle of what looked like lube. Okay, so Mello wasn't really keen on the idea of taking it up his ass, but damn fucking  _finally._ At least Matt had come to his senses.

Then Mello spotted what looked like a dildo in Matt's other hand. Mello's eyes widened in a bit of alarm. So Matt was gonna play like  _that_? And when the fuck had he hidden that there? Mello thought he definitely would have seen Matt hide something that huge. Huh. His powers of observation had failed him for once.

"You leave me no choice, Mello. I really didn't want to have to do this, but it looks like I'll have to use my trump card."

Mello swallowed and mentally prepared himself. He could handle that. He could  _so_  handle that...Oh fuck who was he kidding, it was  _huge._

"Do your worst," he gritted his teeth but his hands were shaking just a bit. He couldn't mask the sound of the cuffs rattling.

But Matt didn't approach the bed. Instead he opened up his laptop and a soft aria began to play. The blond blinked. They were gonna have sex to  _Ave Maria_? The fucking hell? Did Matt's fetishes never end? But Matt didn't stop surprising Mello at his music playlist.

"Mello. I've heard you masturbate dozens of times under the cover. And I've secretly watched your face and jizzed myself without even touching. And every time I've seen that utter look of ecstasy on your face, it's like I'm watching an angel. But I know you're no angel, just like I'm no angel. For all the times I've watched you touch yourself and I haven't been able to do anything about it...here's some pay back."

Matt squirted some of the lubricant onto his palm and greased up the dildo...which Mello quickly realized wasn't a dildo when Matt pressed a little button and it buzzed to life. It seemed like he was just checking the battery life though because he set it aside and climbed onto the bed with Mello again. With his hands free he yanked at the waist-band to Mello's pants. There wasn't anything else to remove as Mello had already shed his undergarment in anticipation of some action with the redhead.

Matt smiled at Mello before he attacked. He took Mello's semihard form in his mouth and anchored his hands on either side of Mello's hips as he sucked.

"Whoa!" Mello shut his eyes and squirmed.

He had to hold himself back from laughing, Matt's tounge was tickling him so much. He couldn't wiggle too much though with Matt's weight on him and he found his wrists contorting painfully against the cold metal of the handcuffs. He could feel himself losing his focus a bit as the blood swelled straight at his penis. Matt wasn't so bad for his first time. Mello's eyes were rolling from the stimulation, his dick twitching with every flick of tongue and he bit his lip when he could feel the precum beading slowly from his tip.

His eyes shot open when cold air replaced the warmth of Matt's mouth.

"Matt!"

But Matt had moved away and was at the vibrator again. He was breathing hard. Mello wasn't sure if it was from arousal or he was just tired from blowing him. Matt turned around and faced his butt towards Mello, spreading his legs wide and placing a finger in his own ass.

"Matt, you're not seriously..."

"Yes, Mello. Don't you dare look away."

Mello's dick was still alive and every nerve ending flicked itself to life as he watched Matt sodomize himself. First there was one lubricated finger dipping into the pink wrinkles of Matt's ass hole. He added a few from the other hand and Mello watched in rapt attention as the other boy dipped his head down and screamed into the comforter. Matt's butt was round and perfect and he wiggled it enticingly before Mello's eyes. The blond just wanted to take a bite out of that perfect apricot ass.

"Matt, untie me."

Matt smiled. That was only the beginning of the show. He was winning just  _a bit more_  now.

He shoved the vibrator into himself and pressed the switch. His whole body shook and wiggled in a completely graceless but perfectly entrancing dance. Matt made strange noises and clutched the comforter violently, digging his finger nails into Mello's discarded pants.

"Matt, you dipshit, I'm gonna beat the living shit out of you if you don't get me out of these,  _now_!"

"What was that?" Matt was heaving and almost breathless.

He reached to the instrument in his derriere and pressed another button.

"Did you just raise the fucking speed on that thing?"

Matt's moans were enough of an answer for the blond. He own dick was painfully neglected and he was beyond caring about his pride and his words anymore. He'd acquiesce. Hell yeah.

"Fine, I love you, whatever, just fucking get that ass over here,  _please_." Mello was nearly in tears.

Mello couldn't believe he'd lost in the power play, but that was a small price to pay if he wanted the use of his damned hands again.

The gamer switched the vibrator off and moved off the bed to grab the discarded key. The moment Mello felt the clink of the lock he threw himself at the other, toppling and rolling over Matt until they both landed on the floor in a tangle of arms, legs, and erections.

"You really love me?" Matt vocialized, brushing a strand out of Mello's eyes, "It's not just your dick talking?"

Mello blinked at the soft curves of his friend's face. A few freckles dotted Matt's eyes and there were lines cut into his cheeks and around his eyes where the goggles constantly marked his skin. The deep green of his eyes was enough to set Mello's heart fluttering and the way Matt was breathing in ragged harrowed intervals was driving him insane. Mello placed his index finger on Matt's chin and kissed him softly, slowly. He moved his lips over the others slid his fingers through the redhead's hair and suddenly hands just roamed and touched and squeezed and nothing else in the world mattered but just getting closer to each other and touching wasn't enough because Mello just wanted Matt and wanted him like he'd never wanted anything in his life. Fuck Near and L and Kira. Fuck it all. He had  _Matt._

He moved away and decked Matt right on the temple, "Of course I fucking love you, you dumb shit. Now stop thinking already!"

"Oh my God. You really said it," Matt smiled at him, rubbing his head from the rough play.

Mello responded my crushing his lips against Matt's. For all the intimacy of the past few minutes, their kisses were just damn hot.

"How do you want to do this, Mello? I'll let you chose."

Mello blinked. He didn't expect Matt to throw the reigns to him so openly after their mental battle had just handed him control. But the look in Matt's eyes was simply too intoxicating for Mello to handle. That was why he didn't want to bring feelings into it. He always felt things far too deeply. Matt was like a black hole sucking him in and he wanted to stay there with him in that moment for the rest of fucking ever.

Mello swallowed, "Do to me what you did to yourself. Make me moan like that."

Matt didn't have to be told twice. He instructed Mello to stand and lean his hands on the bed. He grabbed his bottle of lubricant and as softly as he could he prepared Mello. The blond winced at the intrusion of Matt's fingers but held his voice steady. He could take a bit of pain. Afterall, he'd seen Matt do it and whatever Matt could do he could do better.

He screamed when the real thing pushed its way through his entrance. Tears stung his eyes as he clutched to the bed post for balance. He would not be outdone by Matt. He'd asked for it and he'd take it like a man. He trusted Matt to make him feel better.

Warm and comforting hands surrounded Mello's shoulders in between thrusts. Matt held him as he moved into Mello and slowly the friction became less painful as Mello's dick came back to life again and Matt touched him. It was terrifying, the way Mello felt so vulnerable, but Matt's steady hand was all he needed to feel safe. Matt increased his pace and it as if all the nerves in Mello's body were lit on fire and his eyes were rolling. Whatever Matt was doing was working. It felt amazing. Mello found himself pushing back and moving his butt into Matt. They moved together, wordlessly. The perfect team, as always, but now just  _that_ much more in sync.

Mello's knees shook as he climaxed and he was almost embarrassed that Matt wasn't finished yet. The redhead had a bit more endurance than he did, it seemed. Mello was happy though. It was like all the stress of the world had drained from him and the way Matt moved within him simply spoke of animalistic need and primitive pleasure. When he came, the redhead let his body fall over the other's in utter ecstasy.

Mello was still standing with his butt hunched over, his hands clutching the bed post. He was exhausted but he couldn't move because Matt was still inside him and they were holding each other up like some awkward leaning tower. Mello bowed his head and dared look down at his quaking legs. Matt's semen was dripping slowly down his thighs. He was breathing hard. Matt was breathing hard. They were both shaking.

The room smelled like semen and sweat and passion.

Matt leaned in close to Mello and breathed on his neck a little, rubbing his nose against the sweaty strands of hair that were plastered against the milky skin. Matt pecked his neck once and Mello shuddered. Liking the effect, Matt repeated it a few times and whispered to Mello that he was the most beautiful creature in the whole world. Then he closed his eyes and ran his tongue down the length of Mello's neck.

He immediately recoiled, shuddering like a cat that'd been sprayed with water, "Ugh. Yuck."

Mello twisted his neck towards his new lover and cocked an eyebrow, "Way to kill the moment, genius."

He turned full body to face the redhead, something not altogether easy to do as Mello couldn't really control the shaking in his legs. Matt had orgasmed violently and he was already feeling the effects. He frowned as he saw Matt combing his tongue with his fingers, trying to brush the taste away.

"What? Your neck tastes fucking bitter." Matt threw his hands in the air, absolving himself from his intentional insult.

"You're seriously saying my dick was better?" Mello was bit surprised, actually.

"Fuck yes. Your neck tastes all bitter like soap. Jesus Christ, I need toothpaste."

"You sure you want to be taking the Lord's name in vain now, Matty?" Mello teased, reopening the can of worms.

Matt flipped Mello off before he grabbed his jeans from the floor and slipped them on commando. After a second thought he grabbed a towel and headed towards the door, "Hey I wanna wash up, you coming?"

"In a bit," Mello waved, "If I go with you I have a feeling we'll just get dirtier."

Matt grinned. To hell with innocence, they were thinking the same thing.

Mello smiled weakly before adding, "And I'm rather exhausted. I think I wanna just lay here for a while and not think about anything."

"Mmnkay."

As soon as Mello heard the click he went to Matt's desk and decided some snooping was in order. He found what he was looking for in the sleeve of an empty game box. It was the password for Matt's laptop. Mello grabbed it and pulled it out of sleep mode, the  _Ave Maria_  long finished. The folder he was looking for wasn't hard to find, but it was encripted rather skillfully and it took Mello a while to actually get it opened.

When Matt returned to the room, he found the blond engrossed in his laptop. He sat next to his friend and peered over his shoulder.

"Ah. You er...found that, did you?"

"Matt when did you start writing these?"

Matt shrugged, "Dunno. Forever ago, I guess. See anything you'd like to try?"

He grinned shamelessly and Mello clapped his hands.

Mello scrolled through the files, "What's this one about? You called it Savage Heat."

Matt blinked guiltily, "Oh that one is kind of...well...I'm pretty sure you shouldn't read that one. You won't like it."

When Mello immediately opened the file, Matt distanced himself a bit, "Oh sure, just ignore me completely why dontcha?"

"Okay, you sick fucker," Mello's eyes nearly shot out of his head as he scanned a few pages into the story, "you do  _not_  get to shove a fucking hamster up my ass!"

Matt giggled and pulled Mello into his arms, "Oh really, now. Are you sure? That's too bad. I suppose I'll settle for tying you up with rope."

Mello punched him but Matt only wiggled his eyebrows and laughed some more, silently daring Mello. At the absolutely devilish smirk on Matt's face, Mello felt himself shiver.

...he just wasn't sure if it was out of fear...or anticipation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: It's finished! Yay! This wasn't easy to plan out, which is why I had never written a second chapter when some people asked me to contiue it before...because there's really only two ways I could see branching out from the original story. One would be to continue the scene at the end of the chapter and them them have sex ect...this is the route I obviously chose. But the other option was to explore some other bizarre story that Matt had written down...I decided that that could get way too out of hand and thus didn't go that route...although, as you can see *cough* Matt /did/ write more erotica XD. So that was my take on "sin and music" and I'm quite happy with the result. You know, thinking about it, I don't think there's much evidence to make Mello a religious nut. I'm plenty guilty of writing Mello that way too, but c'mon, the crosses were probably just something that Obata liked to draw, just like he liked drawing Mello's shiny leather. I mean, Misa wears crosses too and nobody calls her out on it. *shrug* but I had already set up Mello as the seducer in this and I really wanted them to fuck to Ave Maria...so I decided it wouldn't hurt to totally flip the whole Mello's the religious one stereotype and make it Matt instead. I think it worked...at least for this story.
> 
> I hope you like it MoonlightM4gic! Thank you again for the beautiful rendition of Mello that you drew from Tearoom.
> 
> And thank you everybody else for reading. Reviews would be nice :D


End file.
